


The OTPodcast: Marvel's Civil War Special: Team Tony

by ssleif, The_OTP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arc Reactor, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bottom Tony Stark, Defenestration as a Meet Cute, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fic Recs, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Meta, Multi, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Omega Tony Stark, Podcast, Robot Sex, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is an Asshole, Tony Stark-centric, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>We're back with part two of a two part Marvel Civil War Special! In this episode, Di and Chris join the mod to talk about loving Tony Stark, going all the way back to the early days of MCU fandom. We explore his relationship with his bots, the competence of Pepper Potts, the fluidity of his sexuality, why Frostiron is so appealing, and whether or not Tony should be considered a villain or just his own worst enemy. That, plus we ask whether you can buy friends, what is up with the complicated Stark family history with Steve Rogers, and why it's fun to be a Tony Stark fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Marvel's Civil War Special: Team Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
